


Цирк

by Reidzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Circus, Family, Gen, Harm to Animals, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Люди часто говорили маленькой Варе: «Зоопарк и цирк – это места, где животных очень любят!»Мама же говорила, что животным в этих местах больно и плохо, намного хуже, чем в школе за партой. Но девочке прям очень хотелось посмотреть лошадок и слонов, увидеть верблюдов и красивое представление! Поэтому она была очень счастлива, когда мама повела дочку в цирк.Когда же Варя смотрела на испуганных животных, резво отпрыгивающих от злых дяденек дрессировщиков, она понимала, что мама была права.





	Цирк

**Author's Note:**

> Еще в начале лета меня отправили с младшей сестрой в цирк. Я давно не ходила в такие места и, посетив его, поняла, как же отвратительны эти переездные цирки. Я плакала все то время, что была там.   
> Теперь я категорически против всех этих цирков с животными, где животные смотрят загнанным взглядом.   
> Долгое время в вк я призывала подписать петицию, чтобы прекратить издевательства над слонами, и распространяла информацию по поводу того цирка. Можете ознакомиться с постом с моей стены: https://vk.com/wall170069947_34018  
> Эта работа написана под впечатлением от всего этого безумия. Автор верит, что только словом можно что-то изменить в умах людей.

Люди часто говорили маленькой Варе: «Зоопарк и цирк — это места, где животных очень любят!»

Мама же говорила, что животным в этих местах больно и плохо, намного хуже, чем в школе за партой. Но девочке прям очень хотелось посмотреть лошадок и слонов, увидеть верблюдов и красивое представление! Поэтому она была очень счастлива, когда мама повела дочку в цирк.

Когда же Варя смотрела на испуганных животных, резво отпрыгивающих от злых дяденек дрессировщиков, она понимала, что мама была права.

Животные выглядели глубоко несчастными.

Особенно Варе запомнился хромающий слон. Один его глаз был мутным — мама потом сказала, что слон был слепым — а второй смотрел так грустно, что у девочки в груди все странно сжималась. Она клала ладонь себе туда, где находилось сердце, пытаясь прислушаться к ощущениям, но понимала лишь одно: ей не нравилось в цирке и вряд ли бы понравилось в зоопарке.

Сразу после представления Варя отбежала от мамы и прокралась мимо актеров и работников цирка прямо в длинный вагончик, где был слон. Девочка забралась в это узкое темное место, откуда пахло очень-очень неприятно, и, зажав рукой нос, робко прошагала вперед, пока не увидела измученного уставшего слона.

На его голове все еще красовалась пестрая ткань, в которой его с силой вытащили на маленькую арену шапито.

Варя подошла ближе и заглянула в глаза слона. Один глаз смотрел на нее с легким любопытством, а второй не двигался. Выглядело жутковато, но девочке не было страшно. Она протянула руку и робко коснулась хобота слона:

— Ты плачешь? — спросила шепотом Варя, убрав ладошку.

— Я не плачу, — ответил слон. — Я уже давно разучился.

И от этих слов девочке стало по-настоящему больно и жаль слона.

— Хочешь, я тебя заберу из цирка? — так же шепотом продолжила девочка.

Слон хмыкнул и покачал своей массивной головой, чуть не задев ушами стены своей неволи.

— Совсем скоро меня здесь уже не будет, девочка.

— Тебя заберет кто-то другой?

— Меня ждет слоновий рай. Я слышал от мамы когда-то давно, что там нет таких маленьких вагончиков, только бескрайние луга. И еды так много, что можно наесться до отвала.

Варя нахмурила брови и по-серьезному спросила:

— И что, там слоны не приезжают в другие города?

— Там нет людей, а значит, и возить нас некому.

Девочка кивнула.

— Это хорошо, что там людей нет. Наверное, это хорошее место.

Животное и ребенок ненадолго умолкли. Слон смотрел на Варю, изучая. Это был первый человеческий ребенок, который не желал прокатиться на нем верхом, не норовил впиться в кожу жесткой обувью и не дергал за уши, хвост, не тянул за хобот и не пытался засунуть руку ему в рот. Слон впервые за долгое время не ощущал себя игрушкой для развлечения людей.

— Ты хорошая девочка, не становись как другие люди. Тогда, возможно, мы увидимся через долгое-долгое время где-нибудь там, в слоновьем раю.

— Нет, — помотала головой Варя. — Раз там нет людей, значит, и мне там не место. Это ведь к лучшему. Раз я не могу тебя забрать… Мне надо идти. Мама будет меня искать. Я надеюсь, что твое путешествие до слоновьего рая будет приятным.

— Я тоже.

Варя аккуратно пробралась на выход, помахав ладошкой на прощанье слону, выскользнула из вагончика и стала обходить шапито.

С другой стороны она увидела мечущуюся фигуру мамы, которая звала Варю по имени и постоянно крутилась, выискивая взглядом. Девочка подбежала к ней и взяла за руку.

— Мама, мама, я тут!

— Варя, я так испугалась! Ты пропала так быстро! — женщина обняла дочку, утерев быстро слезы испуга.

— Я говорила со слоном, — тихо шепнула Варя.

Мама посмотрела на нее долгим взглядом, а после коротко кивнула.

— Я знаю. И о чем же вы говорили?

— Слон сказал, что его ждет слоновий рай. Там большие луга, много травы и совсем-совсем нет людей…

Со стороны вагончиков послышалось испуганное ржание лошадей. Варя посмотрела умоляюще в глаза мамы:

— Мам, давай больше не пойдем ни в цирк, ни в зоопарк? Слон и лошадки совсем не выглядели счастливыми. Им было страшно. Мне не нравится видеть животных таких.

— Хорошо, милая, мы больше не пойдем.

— Мам, я хочу, чтобы у каждого животного был свой слоновий рай, где нет людей, — тихо начала девочка. — Для этого нужно, чтобы все-все-все люди перестали ходить в цирки и зоопарки?

Мама озадачено посмотрела на дочь, потом подняла взгляд к шатру. Женщина сжала руку дочки и потянула ее за собой, прочь от цирка.

— Для начала ходить в цирки и зоопарки не должны мы сами.


End file.
